RD: Trojan
Overview The Dwarfers' mining ship is still creaking though the wastelands of unchartered deep space, but the posse soon stumble upon the mysteriously abandoned SS Trojan. As they inspect the ship Rimmer receives an SOS Distress Call from a doomed ship commanded by his all-conquering brother, Howard. But Rimmer can’t bring himself to save Howard until he’s on an equal footing career-wise. Meanwhile, Lister and Cat become hooked on an intergalactic shopping network. Summary The episode begins with Lister and the Cat watching a pig race, Lister has bet on one of the pigs to win, but he lost. He then tells the Cat a fact about Mooses, and that they caused 80% of Swedish car accidents in the late 20th century. In the hall, Rimmer and Kryten are talking, Rimmer tells him that he is about to retake his astro navigation exam for the 10th time, but Rimmer sets himself up for failure. Rimmer scans the page and then rips it up in rage as he does not know one thing on the page, he then beats it with a hammer. Back in the cockpit Lister and Cat come across an intergalactic shopping channel, they then joke about how silly these shows are, but their views are suddenly changed when they find out that the average human who drinks 6 coffee's a day spends 2 weeks of their life stiring coffeé, they then hastily grab the phone and ring up for 2 automatronic coffee stirrers. Notes Before the events of this episode, it has been mentioned that Rimmer had failed his astro-navigation exam 13 times, so he should have said this was his 14th attempt. Although it is possible that he didn't count some of the attempts. Noteworthy Dialogue *'Lister:' No the moose aren't in the cars, antlers out the sun roof! They're in the roads, mooseing about, crossing roads, causing accidents! Cat: You mean they're not looking left and right? Lister: Exactly. Cat: Not using the pedestrian crossings? Lister: Exactly! Cat: Not paying attention as to whether it's a little green man or a little red man? Of course they're not, they're mooses!! Jeez... Swedes: They expect too much! *'Rimmer:' Kryten, you have a real gift. You make things that are really, really complicated sound really, really complicated. *'Rimmer:' Are you saying I am a resentful person? I really resent that! Background Information * At Dimension Jump 2011, comments by Doug Naylor suggested that he wanted Series X to focus on the character's family backgrounds. One idea that seemed to be hinted at was that an incarnation of Frank Rimmer would show up; in the end, this manifested as the inclusion of Howard Rimmer in "Trojan". Guest Stars *Mark Dexter as Howard Rimmer *Susan Earl as Sim Crawford *Lucy Newman-Williams as All Droid Jayne (Shopping Channel Presenter) *Bryan Bounds as All Droid Bob (Shopping Channel Presenter) and Various (Voice) *Laurence Bouvard as Various (Voice) *Rupert Degas as Various (Voice) *Lucy Newman-Williams as Various (Voice) References Other articles of things featured in this particular episode Category:Series X Episodes Category:Episodes